Rolling tool carriers are known to be useful for workers needing to transport a group of tools to and from a work site for a specific job. Although tool carriers have historically been made of metal, more recently, fabric covered tool carriers have become popular. Exemplary prior art rolling tool carriers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,311,200; 7,331,454; and D553,362. While these rolling tool carriers and others of the prior art are useful in some instances, there are still numerous deficiencies and the potential for more useful rolling tool carriers and tool carrier features.